There has been used multi-camera or moving camera as input system to obtain information about a three-dimensional (3D) image.
If a large number of cameras are used, the 3D-image quality is deteriorated due to variations among the individual cameras and installation accuracy. Furthermore, where moving cameras are used, variations among driving mechanisms present problems.
The following techniques have been proposed from the past.
A first prior-art technique consists of scanning to take only parallel light rays. It is composed of lens, aperture and imaging-devise, and aperture is disposed at the focal plane of lens to take only parallel ray. (see, for example, JP-A-11-8863).
A second prior-art technique consists of scanning by the mirrors to obtain parallax images and making corrections to the magnification each of the parallax images (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,537,218).
A third prior-art technique consists of obtaining integral photography elemental image using micro lens arrays and relay lenses. A technique is also disclosed increasing the viewing angle by scanning lenses (see, for example, JP-A-2003-307800).
However, in the first prior-art technique, it is necessary to scan readjusting the angle of light rays. Consequently, the scanning range is different from the object range to take images. Furthermore, it is required complex processing for displayed to an auto-stereoscopic display device using lenticular sheets or microlens arrays. Additionally, parallel light images cannot be taken in vicinities of the object because there are not relay lenses. This poses the problem that the equipment is increased in size.
Furthermore, in the second prior-art technique, the magnification varies. This necessitates extra corrective processing. Another problem is that the camera angle needs to be varied to obtain information.
Additionally, in the third prior-art technique, it has three demerits. One, it is limited that a range of light-rays gained in one operation because a lens-array is used. Tow, this leads to a deterioration of the resolution. Because the quantity of the individual lens taking lens-array image directly becomes the resolution of the gained 3D-image. Three, the equipment is increased in cost and size. Because the lens-array is necessary size covering the whole range of object.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an inexpensive, space-saving, three-dimensional light ray input apparatus.